ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled Ultimate Alien Epilogue
This fan-made ending serves as an ending to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and an opening to Ben 10: Uprising. Plot Part 1: Rage Ben announces his retirement from the public so he can move to New York. Many people are saddened about his announcement. Because of this, he has his first kiss from girlfriend Julie at Mr. Smoothy but when he tries to use his Unitrix to break up with Julie, Eunice is released from the Unitrix and accidentally kisses Ben. However, he finally breaks up with Julie by mutual consent. Meanwhile, Gwen & Kevin safeguard the Plumbers base in Incarcecon but Albedo stuns them by using his own Ultimatrix and releases every villain including Vilgax and villains from the Null Void. Rojo decides not to take part and decides to use her powers for good. As Ben tries to use his Ultimatrix, Azmuth appears and gives the Map of Infinity to Ben in order to safeguard it. But Albedo comes in to get the Map of Infinity which Ben refuses and it turns out that "Albedo" was actually a hologram. As of this, Ben depowers Elena back to normal. She apologizes to Ben and Part 2: Gale of Darkness Ben and Julie reunites, and Julie realizes Eunice's mishap, and Julie starts to understand more of Ben. Van Kleiss and Kevin with their secret alliance creates his clone, Kevin was revealed to be the one responsible for Ben's retirement! Grandpa Max faces Aggregor/ Will Harangue, who has created the alliance of Darkness! Part 3 Part 4 Epilogue scene Characters Heroes *All the Plumbers *Tennyson Family (except Sunny) *All the Allies *Rex Salazar *Charmcaster *Rojo **Attea **Probity Villains *The Anti-Plumbers: **Kevin 11 clone **Albedo **Psyphon **Sunny **Vilgax **Darkstar **The Queen **Eon **Will Harangue **Aggregor **Freed Null Void Prisoners **Minor Villains **Van Kleiss **Antonio **Enoch **Sunder **DNAliens **Ssserpent **Gorvan *Negative 10 **Driscoll **Forever Knight Ninja **Dr. Animo **Charmcaster Clone **Clancy **Rojo Clone **Sublimino **Circus Freak Trio ***Thumbskull ***Acid Breath ***Frightwig *The New Negative 10 **Buzz **Hammer **Hex **Zombozo **Surgeon **Vreedle Brothers ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle **Zs'Skayr's Team **Zs'Skayr **Michael Vicktor **Yenaldooshi **Mummy Aliens used #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Articguana #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benwolf #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Diamondhead #Diamond Matter #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eon #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Heat Jaws #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Lodestar #Nanomech #New Alien #NRG #Spike #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stinkfly #Stink Arms #Swampfire #Terraspin #Ultimate Ben #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Wildmutt #Upchuck #Upgrade #Vilgax #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 Trivia *There is a reference to Ben's former date Eunice when Kevin says to Ben: "Remember the time when the Unitrix was actually Eunice?" and Ben says "Good thing that Eunice is still human." *Bellwood is in California. *Julie is revealed to be half-Japanese which explains her last name. *Rex is animated in Ben 10 Alien Force art. *Kai returns and is voiced by Jennifer Hale and now dates Alan. *This episode is dedicated to Dwayne McDuffie, who died in 2011 after a sudden heart attack. *Several villains are now trapped in the Null Void except Albedo and Psyphon, who were both deceased after the trap. *Elena Validus is found alive and joins forces with Ben because in the episode "Revenge of the Swarm" the Nanochips actually captured her and created an evil clone to make Ben jealous. *Ssserpent has a major appearance in the final episode. *Eunice is finally demerged from the Unitrix therefore she is permanently human. *Charmcaster's real name is Charlotte Alexander and her uncle's real name Hector Alexander. *Eon did not actually get destroyed, he did in fact got trapped. *In the epilogue scene, Ben is now happily married to Eunice, instead of marrying Emily, Kai, Julie, Jennifer or Elena, his other five ex-girlfriends. Gwen is married to Kevin and has a son named Michael. *Xylene is rivals with Verdona Tennyson. *Joey joins Ben's team after deciding to use her powers for good. *Pierce Wheels is revealed to be alive, though he was seemingly deceased during The Purge. *Gwen temporarily uses her Lucky Girl costume. Category:Episodes